A New Start OneShot
by DarkRoseDiamond
Summary: Misty's sisters had decided to be the host of an annual New Year party! And, this year, it is bound to be special since Daisy proposed a masquerade party! Who knows if fates will be playing a game of love? Full summary inside!


**Hihi peeps! This is a New Year special! I've decided to ring in the New Year with one shot! **

** Let's proceed to talk about...**

**SHIPPINGS!**

**Major: Oldrivalshipping**

**Minor: Pokeshipping, Contestshipping and Ikarishipping**

** Okay! So now that is done, let's move on to the summary of the story!**

_**Summary of "A New Start":**_

_**Misty's sisters had decided to be the host of an annual New Year party! And, this year, it is bound to be special since Daisy proposed a masquerade party! With that in mind, they are all prepared with masks, dresses and shoes. But no date since it is a masquerade party! Who knows if fate might be playing a game of love?**_

**BTW, Misty might be a bit OOC in the start. **

_**Disclaimer: DarkRoseDiamond do not own Pokémon. How many times do I need to say this? **_

**(Leaf's POV)**

_Dear Leafina Green,_

_You've been invited to "The Fireworks", the annual New Year party! This year, we, the Waterflowers have decided to step up, and host this event. _

_But, there would be a slight chang__**e**__ in this year's party. We have decided to host a Masquerade party as well! So please be prepared with glorious dresses, masks and shoes fit for a queen! And of course, no dates please!_

_So we will see you at the Waterflower mansion in Cerulean City at 8 pm sharp for a greeting given by the hosts of the dance._

_Yours truly,_

_Waterflower sisters_

_Daisy, Violet, Lily and Misty_

"Ooh! Misty! How could you not tell us?" I yelled into the receiver to Misty. "Sorry Leaf! I just wanted it to be a surprise to you!" Misty Waterflower replied, no doubt laughing her head off. "Oh well. Do you know where to shop for dresses that are made for a queen?" I asked. "Of course! In fact, my sisters said we could have them custom made!" Misty trilled. "Hang on a minute. I received an SMS." "Ok." I said.

"Um...Do you think we could meet over at my house? I think we should get ready for the dance ASAP." Misty said after a while.

"Sure." I said.

"Stay over at my house!" Misty said excitedly. "We can discuss a lot more that way! And besides, we do need to go to Hearthome City to personally choose the material for our dress! And we can travel around the regions shopping for the masks and other items!"

"Ok. But when did you become such a girly girl?" I questioned. The Misty I know is tomboy.

"Meh, I guess I'm influenced by Daisy. Since she and the rest are insisting on me, wearing more ladylike and make the party a huge success." Came the reply.

"How long do I need to stay over?" I asked.

"How about until the party ends? Since it would be troublesome for you guys to fly back and forth everyday." Misty suggested.

"Alright! So I will pack my luggage and fly there tomorrow." I said before hanging up the phone.

**(The Next Day...) (Leaf's POV)**

"Ninetails, do you think you can give me a ride over to Cerulean City?" I asked. Ninetails nodded.

After a while I reached Misty house. "Hi!" Lily cried, ushering me in. "The rest are already upstairs in Misty's room, the door with blue flowers and shells." Lily continued, before rushing off to the kitchen.

I made my way to Misty's room and walked in. "Finally! You're here! Dawn Hikari shouted, tackling me into a hug. Soon, May Maple and Misty both joined in. "Hey! Shall we go?" Misty asked. "Definitely! I'm sooooo ready to rock!" May yelled, picking up her bag.

"Let's head off to Hearthome first. My sisters are already ready. They will go with us." Misty said.

**(At Hearthome City...)**

"Ooh! This dress is magnificent!" May squealed. "Doesn't this look good on me?" "Oh! It is so you! I think you are born to wear red!" I replied. May really looked stunning in her dress. "Miss Hikari, I think this light pink and white is more of your colour than hot pink." Our consultant, Miss Monica said, handing Dawn another dress for her to try on.

"Leaf! This is perfect for you!" Misty shrieked, shoving a lime green and black dress at me. "Try it on! Try it on!" Dawn shouted, "I'm sure it would look good on you!" "Thanks!" I shouted backed, slipping on the dress.

"Hmm...This is just my colour! But don't you think this cutting in a bit low?" I said, as I examine myself in the mirror. "Oh honey, you are attending a masquerade ball!" Violet said as she looked at me approvingly.

"By the way Misty, did you guys send the invitation to the boys?" May yell over the commotion. "Of course!" Misty shouted back, giving Dawn a wink. Dawn flushed pink. Yes, Dawn had a crush on Paul, but she is sure that he would not return the feeling to her. "No need to worry! I'm sure I would get over him one day! Hey, I may meet a nicer guy at the party! Who knows?" Dawn said quietly to me.

I gave her a long look. It doesn't look as if it would be very soon that she would get over him.

After deciding the dress design we liked, we proceeded on to choose the material we like.

**(With the boys...)**

"Humph! This is just so dumb! A masquerade party!" Gary yelled out angrily. "Yeah. Especially since we had been planning for a while to ask the girls to be our date." Drew sniffed. "And this just spoils everything!" Ash added in.

"Not really." Paul said. Three pairs of eyes stared at him. "Normally, fan girls would be yelling at us to bring them as a date to the dance. But now, we don't have to fuss about the date part. Since none of us would know who we are dancing with." Paul said.

"But I want to get Leaf to be my girlfriend after the firework!" Gary whined. "That's your problem then." Paul said. "I'm not inclined to get Troublesome to be my date anyways." "Why did you mention Dawn of all people? I mean, you can point out many other girls." Drew said slyly.

Paul tried to remain calm. "She is the first one that popped into my mind. After all, I was thinking about her when I receive the invite for the dance." Paul said, sounding bored. Wait. He've said the wrong thing!

"Oh! So you are thinking about her!" Drew cackled. "Shit." Paul cursed under his breath. "But I got a big problem!" Drew suddenly said. We stared at him with questioning looks. "I know very well that Brianna and her crew are going! They go every year since Brianna got her dad to persuade people to let her friends in!"

"And...They can recognize Drew immediately once they see his green eyes and hair!" Ash continued. "And Ursula would recognize me cause of my purple hair!" Paul said, as he thought over it in horror.

"Well...I think we better hatch a plan to prevent that from happening right?" Gary said slyly. The rest nodded in agreement.

**(The day of the party...) (Normal POV)**

"Quick! Pass me the curlers!" Dawn cried, "I'm helping Leaf with her hair!" The girls had all gotten ready in their gowns and jewellery. "Ahh! Where in the world in the sliver and gold eye shadow?" Lily cried, she was doing May's make up. Violet quickly passed it to her.

"Argh! I looked horrible in these! Can't I wear normal dress? Even that is a torture for me!" Misty wailed as she did Leaf's eye shadow in greens and sliver. "No can do!" Daisy said. "Humph! It had cost us a bomb to do all this manicure and pedicure yesterday! Don't you dare to chip it now!" Violet barked at the four girls.

"I think all of us should use some of the body glitter I brought with me!" May suggested as she brought out her body glitter from her clutch. "Great idea May!" Lily cried, brightening up and helping herself to the glitter. "Oh great..." Misty sighed as she dipped her finger into the tub.

"I brought hair glitter!" Dawn announced. "That's good!" Violet squealed as she sprinkled it into Dawn's hair. Misty slumped her shoulders as Leaf sprinkled some into her hair. "Straighten your back!" Daisy cried as she hit Misty's back, hard. "OW!" Misty cried.

"Let me see your hairstyles! Must check if they are neat!" Lily said. Misty's hair is now hanging below her hip, due to hr sisters and friends adding red and blonde hair extensions to it. Her hair is beautiful, like a sun set, except, without the purple bits. She had a pretty v neck aqua blue floor length dress. With gold and sliver bracelets, she made the dress looked as if it was shinning. Her necklace had a rainbow seashell and her chain is sliver. She wore Lanvin gold leather contrast high heel sandals. Since she protested on her previously aqua, gold and sliver make up, her sisters had gave her the most natural one they could do. So her make up is only sliver for the eye shadow, and light pink blush and lipstick. Her blue and gold mask with rainbow feathers make her look like a mermaid.

May had her hair straightened. So now it is shoulder length. Only a bit of her hair is curled. She put on dusty gold contacts into her eyes, so as to complement her dress. She was wearing a strapless red floor length dress. There were plenty sliver and gold glitter travelling down the side of her dress. The rainbow glitter in the ruffles at the end of the dress make the ruffles shimmer. She had on gold Jimmy Choos, a thin, delicate sliver bracelet with gold roses and a glittery sliver necklace with a rose charm. Her make up is done perfectly to match her contacts. The blush she had on was natural. Her lips glowed due to the coat of shimmery lip gloss applied on top of the light pink lip stick. And most importantly, her sliver and red mask with rainbow feathers.

Dawn had sliver, with a few purple streaked contacts into her eyes. She had on a pure white one shoulder, A-line floor length sleeveless chiffon dress. Starting from the waist of the dress, it had gone from pale pink, to hot pink. At the A-line part, rainbow glitter glowed brightly, bringing attention to her gold necklace with a ribbon charm. She had on many bangles in the different colours of rainbow. She wore raven elaphe snakeskin Jimmy Choos heels. Her eye shadow was glittery hot pink and sliver. Other than that, her make up is totally natural. She held on firmly to her pink and white mask with rainbow feathers.

Leaf's hair was curled at the bottom. Instead of her normal leaf green eyes, she had on mysterious deep green contacts, with tiny gold flakes in them. She had a green and black low v neck halter dress. She showed off part of a leg, starting from her thigh. Her black top glittered and her green parts looked as if they are real fresh picked leaves. Her gold and sliver bangles looked as if they are dipped into glitter a million times. She wore a sliver necklace, with a leaf charm resting on her chest. She wore Stella McCartney sliver satin platform sandals. She brought out the gold flakes in her contacts with her gold eye shadow, and she added on the mysterious factor with the lime green eye shadow. All the other make up was natural, using just light pinks. And of course, to make everything just even more mysterious, she had black and gold mask, with a black feather and rainbow feathers.

They all had clutches. Dawn's is a light pink Eugenie quilted leather Marc Jacobs clutch, May's is the same as Dawn other than the fact that hers is white. Misty's is a Henry small leather Halston clutch. And Leaf's is a black Marc Jacobs material girl quilted leather clutch.

"All right! Now we are ready to roll!" Leaf declared as she sailed out onto the dance floor. "Oh ya! Misty! Do not forget your robe; we can't let anyone see your dress during the welcome!" Daisy shouted over her shoulder. "And you guys can find us cause of our rainbow feathers!" May shouted.

**(With the boys...) (Normal POV)**

"I sure how your plan works." Paul muttered to Drew as they stepped in the Waterflower mansion. "At least I don't need to worry about Melody finding me. There are plenty of raven hair guys like me." Ash snickered. "You are a lucky one today I guess." Gary grumbled. He ran his fingers through his spiky hair. "Now now, my hair better not give the game away."

Drew put on warm liquid brown contacts, hoping to lose the fan girls; especially Brianna. Paul got his brother, Reggie to help him out in case Ursula decided to attack him. Gary got his cousin, Green to stand by. Ash is the lucky one who gets to be himself for the night.

Suddenly, he saw a blonde in black robe ringing a sliver bell with three other by his side on a platform. This is the welcome. Everybody stand and give full attention to the four girls on stage.

"Welcome one, welcome all! Welcome to the annual "the Fireworks"! Have fun here, all the drinks do not have any alcohol and please, do enjoy the food here! Of course, some of you may want to skip the dances, but, since it is a masquerade dance, it is a must you guys dance with a partner! So enjoy yourselves! And remember, at twelve, we will open the roof to view the fireworks, and to give your dancing partner a kiss!"

With that, the four disappeared.

"So I guess we will have to find a partner to dance." Gary said. "Oh dear! Hide!" Paul hissed as a group of girls in ridiculous dresses approach them. "At least we are protected our masks. For now." Ash said. "Wow...Look at the size of those dresses." Drew hissed. "They are like, at their mid thigh! And it is so low cut you could practically see their cleavage!" "I'm surprised that they did not get frostbite." Paul sniggered. "It is so obviously Brianna and her crew." Gary said.

"Hey! Where's Ash?" Paul said suddenly, noticing that their friend is missing. "Do you think he is kidnapped by the crazy fans?" Drew said his eyes wide. "Oh! Look! Ashy boy is dancing with some girl in an aqua blue dress. "I guess we better get a dancing partner. Or else the fan girls will know sooner of later."

Gary asked a passing girl with chocolate brown hair. "Hey beautiful," He said in a flirty way. "Wanna dance?" The girl glared at him with her mysterious green eyes before nodding as her eyes filled with understanding.

**(Leaf's POV)**

_There I was again tonight  
Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired, lonely place  
Walls of insincerity  
Shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

Okay. I'm positively sure that was dancing with Gary. Why? Since I do recognize his voice and the way he talks to a girl.

_Your eyes whispered 'have we met?'  
Across the room your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy  
And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

And then, Gary's hands slipped from my waist to my hip, my eyes widened. Then then, he caressed my thigh. I gave him a frosty glare before stepping intentionally on his foot. His face registered pain before his hands went back to my waist.

"What was that for?" He whispered. "That was for inappropriate touch." I replied, disguising my voice with a Southern accent.

_The lingering question kept me up  
2 AM, who do you love?  
I wonder till I'm wide awake  
And now I'm pacing back and forth  
Wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say 'hey'  
It was enchanting to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

"Then why would you wear a dress that shows your smoking hot figure?" He said innocently. I gave him another frosty glare and said, "My friends forced me into it." Gary's face twisted into a smirk.

_This night is sparkling  
Don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck  
Blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, ooh_

(Dawn's POV)

I literally laughed as Paul asked me to dance. I mean, I still can't believe that Ursula thought Reggie was Paul! Since e is a bit taller and fairer. Not only that, but hey, he is much more polite that the rude jerk!

I doubt Paul recognized me though. Since when he asked me what is my name, I replied, Diana. And when I asked for his, he did not give me any. He just merely shrugged. Sigh...I bet he was afraid I'm one of those crazy fans.

(Misty's POV)

Dancing with Ash is just like dancing with elephants! Clearly, he has two left feet. He kept stepping on my toes for the first hour! Of course, with my expert guidance, Ash at the very least manages to NOT step on my toes.

_This night is flawless  
Don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck  
Dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

This is me praying that  
This was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name  
Until I see you again  
These are the words I held back  
As I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you  


(May's POV)

After managing to find Drew over the crowd of people, the both of us hightailed over to the balcony. After all, if we stayed there, the fans would disturb our peace. Right?

_Please, don't be in love with someone else  
Please, don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please, don't be in love with someone else  
Please, don't have somebody waiting on you_

Slowly, I saw the roof begun opening. Gosh...It is almost twelve. And well, the fireworks. And the kiss...Argh! And we have to remove our masks! Dang it! I thought.

"Ten! Nine! Eight!" People began chanting. "Seven! Six! Five! Four!" "Well, are you ready to take off your mask?" Gary asked, smirking. "I can't wait to kiss that pretty lips of yours!" I rolled my eyes. "Three! Two!"

"**ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"**

Gary took off his mask and looked at me. I reluctantly took mine off. "Leaf?" He said in disbelieve. I gave him a weak smile. He smiled a real, genuine smile before leaning in to kiss me gently on the lips.

"So will you be my girlfriend?" Gary asked. I pecked him on the lips. "Whaddaya think?"

**Finished! What do you guys think about it? Anyways, I think I might do another New Year special one shot! But this time, it is staring the Pokémon special characters!**

**REVIEW! This is my longest one-shot I think. Anyways, look out for "Acting Out: Love Game" update. I hope to get it out by next week. After I do another New Year special of course.**


End file.
